


Someone(s) to warm you

by joliemariella



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Double Penetration, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Poly amory, Pure Smut, Smut, Threesome, anatomically correct androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliemariella/pseuds/joliemariella
Summary: After a long, wet day spent outdoors working a case, Gavin Reed is chilled to the bone and dreaming of a hot shower when he finally makes it back to his apartment. Turns out that a surprise visit from his boyfriends, Connor and Max (rk900), is even better for warming a body than all the hot water in the building.





	Someone(s) to warm you

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but unrepentant, sweet, loving smut, lol, so I hope you enjoy. Max is my name for RK900, and this takes place quite some time after the revolution when things have calmed down and the trio is in a committed relationship.

It was late when Gavin finally made it back to his apartment, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy to see his own front door. It’d been a long, shit day, and all he wanted to do was go inside, take a shower, and pass the fuck out.

And eat. Food should probably happen somewhere there in the mix, but that was all the thought he was willing to grant the matter until he was inside and out of the rain.

It’d been coming down in a wretched torrent all day, blurring the edges of the world until the buildings of the city around him became indistinct smudges and drove people from the streets en masse. Well, except for him.  _ He’d  _ been investigating a murder. A murder that had happened in an abandoned lot in the heart of the city, one of those ones where people liked to dump old tires and wrecked bikes among the thin, weedy grass.

It’d been a goddamn mess, but he’d done all he could, and now, despite having actually caved and worn one of those stupid standard issue transparent raincoats, Gavin was soaked clean through. Snow would have been better. You could just  _ brush  _ snow off before it melted, but no, it had been just a few degrees shy of freezing, so he’d gotten bitterly cold rain instead.

The detective pushed his door open and stepped into his apartment with a sigh of relief, pausing once he’d closed it behind him just to let the warmth wash over him. Gavin toed off his shoes, which wasn’t his usual practice, but he hated the thought of changing into dry socks just to step in a puddle left behind by his sodden footwear, so he did it anyways. His jacket and pistol holster followed, the former still dripping as he hung it on the hook by the door.

Gil, his cat, perched on one arm of the nearby sofa, gave him one look and promptly jumped down onto the floor and disappeared behind the piece of furniture, clearly wanting no part of the weather he’d brought inside with him.

“Good to see you too, asshole,” he grumbled without any real heat as he made his way to his bedroom for a change of clothes. 

He clicked on the hall light out of habit, and nearly had a heart attack when its light spilled through the open door of his bedroom and illuminated a figure sitting on the end of his king sized bed.

“ _ Shit! _ ” he swore, reaching automatically for his gun (which he’d left by the door like a dumbass) until his brain caught up with his eyes and he realized he recognized the man in his bedroom. “Max,” he breathed, wheezing a little as he straightened. “Jesus  _ fuck  _ you scared the shit out of me,” Gavin admitted grumpily.

As he entered the room, the man registered his boyfriend’s attire, which was… not much, actually. In fact, the android was dressed in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, one leg tucked up behind the other knee, toes brushing the carpet as he sat waiting. That left an awful lot of android to admire, and despite a few pressing questions on his mind, Gavin couldn’t help but do just that.

“I’m sorry, Gavin, that wasn’t my intent,” Max replied, then leaned back on one hand, all elegance, silk skin, and lean, synthetic muscle.

“I uh-” the detective waffled, trying to bring his imagination to heel so he could actually string two words coherently together as he stepped closer to the bed. “We uh… we have plans I forgot about, sweetness?” He didn’t  _ think  _ they did, he was generally pretty good about that kind of thing, but then, it’d been a hell of a day.

Gavin nearly jumped clean out of his skin when a pair of hands suddenly brushed along his sides and settled at his hips from behind him. “No plans,” said a second voice as the man was pulled in back against an expanse of bare chest and soft lips were pressed against the nape of his neck.

He would have jumped away on reflex, but the hands held him fast, keeping Gavin firmly in place. “Christ, Connor, are you trying to kill me?!” he demanded.

Behind him, Connor chuckled softly, warm breath tickling the hairs at the nape of the man’s neck. “Not at all,  _ detective.  _ Besides, if I wanted to kill you, you’d already be dead,” the android teased him, and Gavin scowled.

“Ha ha ha,” he said sarcastically as he squinted down at Max who was doing his best to muffle a smile. Gavin’s annoyance was short lived as Connor’s hands roved absently from his hips, to the flat of his belly, sliding beneath his wet t-shirt with minimal effort. Max shifted where he sat on the bed so both his feet rested on the floor and reached towards Gavin in silent invitation. The man took his hand, and the android pulled him gently closer until he stood between his knees, Connor following behind without ever breaking contact.

“The power is out at our place,” Max explained as he watched Gavin from under his dark lashes with those soft, pretty gray eyes of his. “We decided to come here, but you weren’t home so we let ourselves in. We thought we’d stay the night.”

“If it’s no bother, of course,” Connor added, lips brushing Gavin’s ear and sending a little shiver up the man’s spine.

“No that’s… that’s fine,” he said and swallowed hard. Not exactly how he’d been planning for his evening to go but… hell, he wasn’t about to argue.

“You’re soaked,” Connor remarked as his hands continued their lazy exploration of Gavin’s abdomen, hiking the man’s shirt up higher as they went.

With one android leisurely feeling him up, and the other regarding him with an increasingly heated gaze, the detective was finding it hard to think straight, but eventually he managed to say. “Yeah, I was workin’ a case downtown. It’s been coming down cats and dogs all day. Raincoat didn’t-” a rough breath escaped the man as Connor’s nails trailed lightly over his ribs. “-didn’t do shit.”

“We heard,” Max said as he placed his own hands on Gavin’s hips, then leaned in and kissed him right above the navel. “We should get you out of these clothes,” he murmured against his boyfriend’s skin. “Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

Between the two of them, Gavin honestly wasn’t feeling very cold at all anymore, but he didn’t get a chance to say as much before Connor had gripped the hem of his t-shirt and was sliding it up and over his head, forcing the detective to either lift his arms and go with it, or get stuck.

He opted for the former, and he could feel Max working on his belt at the same time. Warm air struck the chill skin of his abdomen as it was finally bared to the room and the temperature difference sent a shiver down his spine and his nipples hard. “I was gonna take a shower,” he protested half-heartedly as Max successfully removed his belt, undid the fastening of his pants, and started to gently, but firmly, work them down over his hips.

“I thought you already did,” Connor teased as he slipped his arms back around Gavin and drew him in tight against his chest. “We’ll get you warmed up, don’t worry, dear,” the android added with a soft huff of laughter.

All their teasing had already left the man with half a hard-on, and Connor’s laugh sent another shock, as well as most of his blood flow, straight south. Technically speaking, his underwear wasn’t wet, but he didn’t object when Max tugged those off either, though he did groan a little when the android pressed a series of kisses along the trail of hair that ran from below his navel to the base of his cock.

“Well, shit,” he rasped with a helpless half-laugh of his own. “If you insist.”

He could feel Connor smile against the skin of his neck as he pulled him in that little bit closer. Without clothes between them anymore, Gavin realized that the android hadn’t been wearing a stitch this entire time and the knowledge prompted him to shift position, rolling his hips a little so the android’s full length slid along the cleft of his ass. A soft, almost needy sound escaped Connor as his grip on the man in his arms tightened and he grazed his teeth over the muscle of Gavin’s shoulder.

The detective lifted a hand and raked it through the soft fall of Connor’s hair, though he didn’t have much time to appreciate the silk feel of it across his fingers before Max’s mouth found the head of his cock. “F-fuck,” he gasped, eyelids fluttering shut at the sweet, slick heat that encompassed his shaft as the android stopped teasing and took him deeper.

He’d never been particularly vocal during sex in the past, but dating Connor and Max changed  _ that  _ ever since their first time together. Now he couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut unless one of them had stuck something in it- and even then he moaned.

Good thing he only had neighbors on one side, though it did mean they had to at least  _ try  _ and keep it down when they went at it in the living room.

Max looked up at Gavin as he worked him over, completely relentless in his efforts. It was the eye contact that really did it for the detective, though, and he nearly came right then and there, though he tried to keep it together so his boyfriends didn’t think he was  _ too  _ easy. “Damn, sweetness,” he managed to gasp out, though any other thoughts on the matter scattered like dust in the wind when Connor’s fingers found his already stiff nipples and began to tease them as he palmed his pecs.

Gavin felt Connor shift forward until the android’s chin rested on his shoulder so he could watch Max work. He pressed his lips to the detective’s cheek, then allowed one of his hands to slide down the length of the man’s torso and slip around so his long fingers threaded through the other android’s hair.

“You can do better than that, Max,” Connor said with a mischievous curl to his crooked smile, just enough to flash some teeth. “Gavin’s going to think you’re losing your touch,” he teased even as the other android shot him a skeptical look. “Deeper,” Connor encouraged and used his hand to press Max’s head in closer so he took Gavin’s cock in all the way, deep throating him and making the man gasp and swear again.

“See?” the android at the man’s back said, pleased. He tilted his head in that way he had when he was communicating silently, then replied aloud, “Does it matter if he cums soon?” A moment of silence. “Yes, but the sooner he does, the sooner you get your turn, dear. Besides, Gavin’s always good for a second round after a breather, aren’t you?” He turned his attention back to the detective then and pressed another kiss to the corner of his jaw.

Gavin just hummed in reply, too caught up in the things Max’s mouth was doing to him to really follow the conversation. He dropped a hand and placed it over Connor’s on the back of Max’s head and pulled him in again, unable to resist the temptation as he neared completion. He could hear the android at his back murmuring encouragement to both of them, but the words were washed away as he came hard with a cry, hips bucking and back arching with the force of it. He could feel Max swallowing, the shift and slide of his tongue and mouth along the length of his shaft pure bliss as he poured himself out.

He sagged weakly in Connor’s grip when he was done, half leaning against the tall android who supported him easily as Max got to his feet, looking a little smug.

“I told you it’d be fast if I did that,” he remarked and stepped forward to slip his arms around Connor’s waist so Gavin was sandwiched between them. The detective leaned forward to rest his brow against Max’s collar bone as the androids kissed, soft and languid, over his head.

“You did,” Connor mused as they broke apart, though he leaned in so his cheek brushed Max’s and pressed a second kiss just below his ear. “And now you get yours. What do you-” there was a moment of silence, during which Gavin tilted his head so he could glance back at Connor, who’d arched a brow as Max apparently communicated his wishes silently to their partner. “Oh?” he said and then they both looked down at him.

“What?” he asked, heart leaping in his chest at the look they were giving him. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but I need at least a few more minutes,” he informed them, a flush crawling up the column of his throat and into his cheeks. At times like this, Gavin sometimes felt his humanity in a very keen way he didn’t like; as if he were the weak link in their relationship.

Before he could get too deep into self pity, however, Max caught his stubbled chin with his long, strong fingers and made him look the android in the eye. He never had been as talkative (or socially apt) as Connor had eventually become post-deviation, but in quiet moments like these, just between them, his more reticent nature sometimes made him the most apt at reassuring the human. Being the sort to save his words leant him a certain gravitas all Connor’s smooth talk couldn’t quite match.

“That’s just fine,” Max murmured, then leaned in and kissed Gavin, soft and sweet, taking the detective’s breath away. His eyes slid shut and he relished the feel of the android’s lips against his own before lifting his calloused hands to cradle his face.

When they finally broke apart, a quiet, embarrassed huff escaped Gavin and he muttered, “Knew I called you sweetness for a reason.”

Max smiled and behind him, Connor nipped the detective’s ear and asked, “What about me?”

“Pain in my ass,” Gavin drawled, though the words were completely without venom as Max pulled away with a chuckle and stripped off his underwear.

Connor’s hands went to the man’s hips once more and dragged him back against his own hard-on and slyly remarked, “That could be arranged.”

Gavin felt his blush return full force, heating his cheeks as his heart pounded and he said, “I-uh… I’m not-”

The android only chuckled and landed another kiss on his cheek, then pushed him lightly towards the bed. “Connor, you’re going to give him a heart attack,” Max chided their partner as he caught Gavin’s hands and guided the man down onto the bed to land on his back, head on his favorite pillow.

“I told you, he’s trying to kill me,” the detective told Max, as if this were some conversation they’d had before, making Connor roll his eyes.

A smile played across the android’s normally solemn face, his gray eyes bright with amusement as he shifted to straddle Gavin’s hips, hands planted on the mattress to either side of his shoulders. “Don’t worry, I’ll save you, dearest,” Max said, then slid one arm under the detective’s neck before leaning in to kiss him.

They started gently at first, then Max parted his lips and Gavin immediately deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past to explore the android’s mouth. Despite having just given a blow job, the detective couldn’t taste himself in his partner’s mouth, a side effect of his synthetic nature. To be honest, though, Gavin wouldn’t have minded if he could.

Max hummed happily against his mouth when the man reached up and ran the fingers of one hand through his hair while the other raked lightly down his ribs and around to his back to pull him in so their chests met. Behind him, the android felt the mattress shift, followed by the sensation of warm, familiar hands sliding over his backside before coming to a rest on his hips.

A shudder of anticipation ran up Max’s spine and Gavin’s eyes opened when he felt it. He found Connor looking down at him over the other android’s shoulder, and the coy way he winked made the detective’s stomach flip. The android glanced down and traced Max’s entrance with a finger, rolling his hips against their partner’s backside.

Distracted and wanting, Max broke his kiss with Gavin so he could look back at the other android, who seemed quite content with teasing him for the moment. “Connor,” he said, tone almost reproachful.

Connor glanced up at him from under his brows, all innocence as he slipped one finger in and asked, “Yes, dear?”

Max muffled a needy noise at the sensation, shifting his hips back as he clung to Gavin’s neck, the man’s hands raking down his back in silent encouragement.

“ _ Connor, _ ” he repeated, then gasped as the other android slid in a second finger.

The other android leaned down and pressed a kiss to the spot between Max’s shoulders and murmured, “ _ Max, _ ” as he straightened again, working his fingers in and out of him at a slow, steady pace.

He met Gavin’s gaze again and the detective told him, “You’re an ass,” with a snort.

Connor regarded him with half-lidded eyes, a smile tugging at his full lips as he withdrew his fingers from Max’s ass, making the other android gasp and groan at the loss, though the sound turned almost immediately into a moan of bliss as digits were replaced with the android’s cock at long last. Connor pushed in with one long, slow thrust of his hips that made Max’s grip on Gavin tighten as he buried his face in the man’s shoulder.

“That’s not the tune you were singing the last time we were over,” Connor said, voice low and intense as he leaned down over Max and stole a brief kiss from the detective.

Gavin groaned as the shift in weight forced Max’s hips down over his own, the android’s cock sliding along his, which was already starting to stir despite the short amount of time that had passed since the last time he came. “Shut up,” he grumbled, color high and heart pounding as Max’s rapid breathing tickled his neck. He didn’t get to say any more as the android sprawled out on top of him claimed his lips again. There was nothing gentle about this kiss, it was hard and demanding, and only became more so as Connor began to thrust more quickly.

Relishing Max’s heat wrapped around him, Connor slowed his pace to something leisurely, bordering on torturous for the both of them as his head dropped forward so his normally neat hair fell in a curtain across his brow. He didn’t say anything, didn’t feel a need to tell his lover just how good he felt, but he did  _ show  _ him by running his hands lovingly up the length of his back. Palms caressed the swell of synthetic muscles and fingers traced the curve of his spine with a light, almost reverent touch that made Max curve his back and sigh against Gavin’s lips.

Eyes slipping shut, Connor leaned over the other android until his forehead rested between his shoulder blades and his hands circled around to brush over his chest, ribs, and belly to his hips before landing on his thighs. He gripped them tight as he began to thrust faster and more deeply into Max who broke his kiss with Gavin to bite down on his bottom lip to muffle a cry of pleasure at the change.

The blissful friction of Max’s body rubbing against his as Connor fucked him had Gavin hard again in record time, and when the android broke their kiss, the man rolled his hips up against him. The face Max made at the sensation put the detective over the edge and, deciding he was done playing a passive part in their threesome, told Connor, “Hey, trade me places,” in a low, rough voice.

The android lifted his head and regarded him with a heated look from behind the rakish fall of his hair that made Gavin swallow thickly, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he waited for an answer.

“No,” Connor replied, smiling when the detective growled low in his chest and grabbed Max posessively by the hips to pull him in closer to him.

“Quit being fuckin’ greedy.”

Connor just quirked a brow. “I’m not being greedy. I never said I wouldn’t  _ share, _ ” he mused with a soft laugh.

Gavin’s brows shot up and he felt his pulse quicken as he realized what his boyfriend was suggesting. “That what you want, sweetness?” he asked Max, tilting his head to look him in the face.

The android had mostly been riding the high of his pleasure during his lovers’ exchange, but when Gavin addressed him directly, his eyes fluttered open and he nodded before leaning in to kiss him. “Yes,” he mumbled against his lips. “Both. I want both of you.”

“And I thought  _ you _ were greedy,” Gavin teased Connor breathlessly between kisses. “Always the quiet ones.”

Connor chuckled and shifted backwards so he could adjust Max’s position, then reached between his lovers and grazed his fingers up the length of Gavin’s cock. After the heavy assault of Max’s full weight against him, the light touch was almost enough to send him prematurely over the edge. Fighting the urge with everything he had, the detective hissed and arched his back, biting down on Max’s shoulder to muffle a moan.

Max didn’t so much as flinch, but he did glance back over his shoulder at Connor and command, “Don’t you  _ dare  _ make him cum before he’s inside.”

“Yes dear,” Connor said, seeming chastened even as he tried to repress a smile. He took a firmer, less teasing grip on Gavin, who still panted at the touch but eased back from the edge of orgasm, and positioned him. With his other hand, he gently pressed down on Max’s hips until Gavin’s cock was able to slide, with excruciating, beatific slowness, inside the android.

Thoroughly designed as androids were, some genius had gone above and beyond and made keeping bottles of lube on hand unnecessary by making them produce their own internally; Gavin thought that person deserved a medal. Lots of medals and a bonus.

“Holy  _ shit, _ ” he swore, low and vehement, head thrown back against his pillow, eyes shut tight as he sank in to the hilt. Somewhere overhead, Connor groaned, long and low at the sensation of Gavin’s cock as it slid along his within the tight confines of Max’s ass. It was the most noise he’d made all night and it prompted the detective to reach for his hand to twine their fingers together before pulling it back to him so he could press it to his lips. 

Gavin sighed against Connor’s skin and the android blinked once before his features were overtaken by a tender smile that brought the blush back to the detectives cheeks. 

“I like it when he blushes,” Max commented, making Gavin jump a little and tilt his head in an attempt to look at him where the android’s head rested in the crook of his neck. All he could catch sight of was the curve of a smile, though, until the android leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his jaw.

“Me too,” Connor said as he gave Gavin’s hand a squeeze then released him as he gave an experimental thrust of his hips.

The sensation of it sent a ripple of pleasure through all three of them and it didn’t take long for them to find their rhythm. At first, Connor and Gavin set a punishing pace that had Max gasping and clinging to the detective tighter than ever as he murmured compliments in the android’s ear with a low, rough voice Max could feel reverberating into him from his chest as much as he could hear it. His fingers tangled in the man’s hair as he attacked the side of his neck and then his ear with his lips and tongue, and he returned his earlier favor by sinking his teeth into Gavin’s shoulder, the detective cried out and raked his nails down Max’s back.

He and Connor had been alternating their thrusts until that moment, but they soon slowed down and synchronized their efforts. Their combined assault sent Max boneless and gasping in Gavin’s arms, and a minute later, the detective reached his limit and came for the second time that evening. He finished with a final, deep thrust, the continued motion of Connor’s cock against his a sweet, almost overwhelming stimulation that left the detective weak and trembling as his partners came simultaneously.

A moment of breathless quiet followed, then Max carefully disengaged from his boyfriends and slid off of Gavin, leaving one arm and leg draped over him as Connor sat back, running one hand absently through his thoroughly mussed hair, a pleased smile on his face as he regarded the pair stretched out in front of him. 

They all got cleaned up and Gavin found himself sandwiched between his boyfriends for the second time that evening. This time, however, Max spooned him from behind, one leg tucked between his and an arm thrown over his waist so his hand wound up on Connor’s hip. The other android had pulled Gavin in close as soon as they’d laid down and Gavin had wound up with his head tucked under Connor’s chin, face pressed into the crook of his shoulder.

The detective could feel fingers running gently through his hair as he started to drift almost immediately off to sleep and it took a moment of mentally mapping out the placement of everyone’s body parts for him to realize they were Connor’s. 

“‘Night,” Gavin mumbled.

The detective couldn’t see Connor’s expression when he replied, “Goodnight,” but he knew the android was smiling.

There was a moment of silence, and then, “...love you.”

Behind him, Gavin could feel Max smile when he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “We love you too, Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment if you did!


End file.
